


Mate

by Claire



Category: Tremors: The Series
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Blanco thinks about his mate...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mate

He can smell Mate as he comes out from the ground, the warmth hitting his skin. Mate is close but not close enough, so the dirt parts before him and carries him through the desert. The rumbling of metal is permeating the soil and when he comes back up he can hear the sound of food, their calls overlapping with Mate's voice.

He hears the words, even understands some of them. _Graboid_ is what they call him, _Blanco_ is what they've named him. It's not his name, not his real one, but it is the name that comes from Mate's lips as Mate's hands run over his hide, the name Blanco has accepted for himself.

He can hear Mate talking to the food, telling them about him and about how lucky they are that Blanco's decided to make an appearance today. The food sounds excited, chittering and loud, and he thinks that, even if they didn't move, he could pinpoint where they were just from that. But he won't. Mate is there, and Mate is never happy when Blanco eats the food that Mate brings into the desert in his metal mover. And Blanco likes it when Mate is happy. Because Mate is Blanco's, and that's the way it should be.


End file.
